Failed experiment and an exceptional result
by Fgpinky123
Summary: The is a story that goes along with with my other Sherlolly story(The Storm.). This is suppose to be a Sherlolly fluff fic but...It's up for you to determine.


**This is going to be a small one shot based of something me and one of my friends came up with. Also this ties in with my current Sherlolly story. What happen here ties in with chapter 2. **

Molly walked up the steps in 221B. She was carrying a box full of things Sherlock requested,"_Why couldn't he just come down to the lab!_", she groaned at the closed door and her arm were hurting. "Sherlock! Can you please open the door?", Molly asked as she was trying not to drop the box.  
The door swung open,"You're late!", Sherlock said grabbing the box from her.  
"You're welcome...", Molly said as she looked at Sherlock rummaging though the box.

"Ugh...You forgot my morphine!",Sherlock said, a slight growl in his voice.  
"Also the sodium hydroxide? That's common in your lab and you couldn't obtain it for me?", he looked up at the girl.  
"Of course I wouldn't get you any drugs! And I just forgot to get the sodium hydroxide.", Molly stared back at him.  
The fireplace was lit and the faint smell of pee floated around,"Did one of you client's child pee on your floor?", Molly asked.

Sherlock smiled for a second,"Oh it was a rude "client" that peed in the fireplace". Molly blinked several time and decided not to question. Sherlock move all of the stuff that Molly brought him into the kitchen. "You can assist me if you want.", Sherlock was mixing a few things together. Molly shook of what happen and moved to the kitchen.

~oOo~

Molly was sitting in front of the fireplace, her shirt was soaked with water. She decadently messed up one of Sherlock's experiments, of course he was upset and was still rambling on about the failed experiment. He had said something harsh out of his anger to her before she took her spot in front of the lit fireplace. The warm fire made her feel sleepy. She closed her eyes for a moment until Sherlock sat right next to her and her eyes popped open. She looked at him and his eyes were fixed on the fire.  
"I guess I should at least say thanks for bringing almost everything I need...But you did mess up part of the experiment, you wasted our time and resource.", Sherlock said while not looking at her.  
"Why do you keep pointing out the things I do wrong? You can't just say you appreciate my help?", Molly said not trying to let it come out as a squeak.

Sherlock shifted a little,"You have known me for several years, and how I don't function like others.", Sherlock followed it with a small sigh. Molly nodded her head, she kind of picked up on his strange habits and methods. They didn't say anything for a while. Then Molly's head hit Sherlock's shoulder, she had fell asleep. Sherlock stiffened up and looked down at the girl who was resting on him. She was slightly heavy but warm. Sherlock was leaning on his hands, supporting himself up. He letted out a sigh, almost in disgust.

Sherlock looked up as the door opened,"Hello Sherlock! Do you and Mol-", it was Mrs Hudson and she stopped talking when she saw what Sherlock has gotten caught up in. "Am I interrupting anything?", she said with a smile on her face.  
Sherlock growled at her,"No you are not !".  
The old lady didn't believe him,"I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone for now.". And with that she left, snickering.

Sherlock didn't like what was happing at all. Molly was nuzzling into him like a cat. It was almost like she was cuddling him,"_No she is cuddling me_". Sherlock bit his lip, not know how to feel and Sherlock's arms were getting tired. He slowly fell back, not wanting to wake Molly up. Of course he didn't enjoy what was happening, but he had noted how tired she looked. Maybe she was up all night?  
Sherlock started to run a few things through his head, making his deductions.  
He was aware that he was laying on the floor and Molly was still sleeping. She shift around, her head and shoulders moved near the middle of his chest.

Sherlock letted out a sigh before closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

~oOo~

The fire was gone when Sherlock woke up, a blanket was tossed on him and Molly. The blanket covered up most of Molly's face making her look peaceful and slightly ador-. Sherlock stopped at that,"_Why would I even think that?_". Molly stirred and looked up at Sherlock. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at Sherlock. "Morning...", Sherlock said with a straight face. "I-Uh...I-I-I'm sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean to...s-sl-", Molly rolled off of him, not wanting to finish,her face red with embarrassment and the fact that she slept on Sherlock. She glanced over at the clock and squeaked. She got up quickly,"I got to go...Of course you know...", she was stumbling when she was talking.

Molly slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag,and headed out the door."Bye!", she called out to Sherlock as she headed out the door, flying down the steps. Sherlock blinked a few times before stretching and sitting up, what happen didn't faze him that much but it gave him something to think about. He got the blanket off the floor, folded it, and tossed it on John's chair as he sat on his own chair.

Sherlock letted out a sigh and leaned back into his chair, and started to think, pressing down certain feelings he doesn't what have or show. In sprite of what he was feeling he letted out a small chuckle,"_Her face was so funny when she realized what had happened!". _

~oOo~


End file.
